The present invention relates generally to mobile communication devices and, in particular, to a connector for receiving an auxiliary component including an integrally formed mic cavity for receiving a device microphone.
Size is a critical design criteria for electronic devices, such as cellular phones, with the emphasis on a configuration that is very small. However, most components such as the microphone have existing minimum dimensions that must be designed around. Subsequently, these component constraints often drive the mechanical package. New and innovative solutions are needed to optimize the way components are secured into cellular phones while reducing overall package size.
In current cellular phone applications, the microphone is typically contained in the front housing. Contact to the printed circuit board (PCB) can be made, for example, by way of a flex film that is soldered to the microphone or by way of an elastomeric film or connector. In either case, the microphone is positioned entirely above the PCB.